


周叔叔的小太妹

by 沐泷 (Mulong)



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulong/pseuds/%E6%B2%90%E6%B3%B7
Summary: ⚠️孟鹤堂性转⚠️女体❌无血缘【黑道大佬叔叔良x黑道大小姐太妹堂】孟鹤堂父母被害双亡，周九良上位成为组织老大抚养侄女长大，侄女长大后拉着叔叔滚到床上去了。
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂, 烧饼/曹鹤阳, 郭霄汉/孙九芳
Kudos: 64





	周叔叔的小太妹

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER ID：沐泷

高中校园总是热闹非凡，周九良和其他家长一起坐在学校体育馆的观众席上，观看正在表演的啦啦队。其他家长父母都在为正在热舞的青春少女欣慰自豪，而周九良却看着正在领舞的那个少女晃动丰满的胸部与翻飞的绿色短裙下饱满结实的小屁股硬了。

女孩子们香汗淋漓，伴随着节奏强劲的音乐跳得面若桃花，周九良的眼睛只盯着一个女孩，她红润的薄唇正在吐着热气，晶莹的汗水从额头上的发带里顺着散落的发丝地落在的起起伏伏的胸脯上。

十七岁的少女，正在由青涩向成熟转变，香气也又生涩变成烂熟，而这美妙成果的推动者与收获者，正是在观众席上硬着的周九良。

他架起了双腿来掩饰两腿之间的凸起，感谢他常年打枪的绝好视力，少女裙下没有穿安全裤的肉臀在他眼中一览无余，却因为快速地跳动，不会被其他人所察觉。

兴许是感受到他炽热的目光，舞蹈结束鞠躬起身的时候，领舞的孟鹤堂直直地望向观众台的周九良眼里，恶趣味地眨眨眼，红唇轻启，无声地叫了声：“叔叔”，激得周九良心中一阵热气上涌，随后便若无其事地与小姐妹们一通下场去了。

今天是校园开放日，安排在周五，活动结束之后家长就可以接孩子回家了。

热舞结束后，孟鹤堂火速回宿舍冲了个澡，然后换上校服，把收拾好的行李箱推给小跟班孙九芳，和小姐妹们手挽着手擦擦挨挨地往校园外走去。

学校大门外豪车云集，这所学费昂贵的国际贵族学校的学生家里大多有钱，从普通有钱到非常有钱的都有，一般非常有钱的，都是不爱学习的差生，平时不仅不学习，还喜欢拉帮结派搞小团体，一起干坏事一起high。孟鹤堂虽然没有不学习，却是这个小团体的大姐头，原因很简单，因为她家是本城最大的黑道组织，她作为黑大大小姐，当然必须是这个圈子里的大姐。

不过她也不干什么坏事，唯一一件干的最多的坏事，就是勾引她叔叔罢了。

背着自己兔子造型的小挎包，孟鹤堂挎着曹鹤阳的胳膊，半个身子都歪在她身上，快到学校大门口，就看见周九良倚在车门上，叼着一根未点燃的烟，手里来回颠倒着玩着打火机。

孟鹤堂觑着他的脸色，心虚的对曹鹤阳吐吐舌头，“我叔叔来接我了，我先走了。”

眼尖的保镖过来从孙九芳手里接过孟鹤堂的行李箱，孟鹤堂向她们挥挥手就蹦跶着去找周九良了。

“说好了不许抽烟！”孟鹤堂到周九良跟前做的第一件事就是把他叼着的烟拿下来放进自己嘴里，然后拉着周九良拿着打火机的手到烟前，“帅哥，借个火。”

周九良顿时给她气乐了，“又作什么妖，上车。”

他给孟鹤堂打开车门，却被孟鹤堂直接推进了车里，然后小姑娘跟着他进了车，分开两条白皙紧实的细腿，直接跨坐在他大腿上，“你说我作什么妖？”

前头的司机早就很有很有眼色地升上挡板，听到关门声后便发动车子。

弹性十足的臀肉压在周九良的大腿上，孟鹤堂曲着腿，小说拽着他的衣领，压低上身与他头碰头，两人鼻尖相对，气息交缠，孟鹤堂吐气芬芳，沐浴过后还带着馥郁花香。她故意诱惑地舔舔唇角挑衅道，“是谁在观众席上看我跳舞看硬了的？”

周九良双手扶着她的臀瓣，听到这话喉头一紧，手上条件反射的用力，掐住掌心蜜桃，陷入臀缝之间。光滑的皮肤细腻无比，并且毫无阻碍——孟鹤堂洗澡之后换上了丁字裤。只有一条细细的带子藏在臀缝伸出。

“是我。”周九良承认道，“被你勾引了。”

闻言，孟鹤堂吃吃地笑起来，又凑近了些，与他唇贴着唇，“谁家的家长会被自己的侄女勾引呢？”

“是我，”周九良继续道，“因为你这个小妖精使坏。”

他喉头耸动，刚才消下去的欲望又开始重新抬头，顶在小姑娘的小腹上。孟鹤堂睁大了眼睛，伸出粉色的小舌描绘周九良唇形，“好叔叔，我喜欢你夸我。”

她整个身子都腻在周九良身上，下半身故意改短的校服短裙毫无作用，周九良抓了满手的滑腻臀肉，指尖抵最要命的花唇中央。

他含住孟鹤堂调皮的舌头，度到自己口中纠缠，进而将那红艳的薄唇吃进来，变换着角度吻她，等她软下了腰开始发出娇气的哼吟时再反守为攻，猛烈地进攻到孟鹤堂的檀口中，吸取她口中的香气。

唇舌交缠，水声啧啧，孟鹤堂的眼角溢出一颗水花，下身发痒，情动地摇动腰肢，在周九良的大腿上磨蹭，渐渐地将他的西装裤蹭湿小小一片。

周九良拍拍她的屁股，孟鹤堂会意地撑腿跪起来，与他的大腿拉开一点距离。离开的瞬间，空气的凉意让她火热的花唇瑟缩，里面自己拧动，渗出几滴泪水在那一小片蕾丝布料上。

粗粝的指腹隔着湿透的布料抚摸，隔靴骚扰的感觉让孟鹤堂愈发地难耐，她趴在周九良胸前，用自己汹涌的乳波去蹭他，小小的乳头硬成了小石子。她拉着周九良的一只手从衬衣下摆伸进去，握住自己的乳肉揉捏，自己小手拉开周九良的拉链，伸进去抚摸他硬挺的欲望。

她的头枕在周九良的肩膀上，凑到他耳边向里面吹气，“叔叔，你摸摸我，我给你舔舔，好不好？”

周九良的回应是掐着她的脸掰过来，再次凶狠地吻上去，同时两指掐住这小妖精下体的花核，把她的惊叫堵回口中，受到刺激的小花吐出一口水花，淅淅沥沥地喷到周九良手上。正好借着水润滑，他拨开花瓣，插入两指，在花中媚肉间翻搅，几下便把小姑娘香汗淋漓，哼哼唧唧地流水不止。

“这就不行了？”周九良笑道，另一只手捏着她硬成红珠的乳头把玩。

孟鹤堂红着眼睛，泪花四溅，却依嘴硬，“谁不行了？别不是你年纪大了要不行了吧？”

“嗯？谁教你这样跟叔叔说话的？”这话可不能乱说，周叔叔不高兴了，手上力道加重，又对着一个地方猛攻，不出三四下孟鹤堂就绯红着脸颊求饶，却还恋恋不舍地夹着周九良的手指不放，“呜……我，我错了，叔叔最棒了……”

她攀着周九良的肩膀，仰脸讨好地亲亲他的下巴和嘴唇，还晃着小屁股去吃他的手指，哼哼唧唧，皮完了又娇气地要命，“叔叔饶命……”

“下来，”周九良拍拍她的小屁股，“不是说给我舔吗，那看你表现。”

孟鹤堂只好软着身子，撅着屁股跪趴在后座的另一侧，从周九良的裤子里掏出她熟悉的大家伙，小手撸动几下，伸着小舌头从上到下舔了几个来回，又在铃口打圈，然后抬眼红着小脸给周九良飞了给眉眼，她眼中雾气迷离，口中呼出热气吹在硕大头部，吃下去之后舌头灵活地滑动，沿着凸起的青筋边缘舔舐。周九良的东西大，孟鹤堂上面的小嘴浅，没办法全部吃进去，只能含住一半来回吞吐。

她撅着小屁股，像水蜜桃一样，短裙翻下来搭在她的腰上，周九良的手搭在她的臀瓣上，有一搭没一搭的在花朵边上滑动着，却不碰中间的重点。孟鹤堂吃了一会儿肉棒，双颊凹陷，尽量缩小口腔范围。才刚高潮过的小花因为周九良时有时无的拨弄又重新情动，她欲求不满地晃腰，将花朵中心送进周九良手中，自己去蹭周九良的手指。

“啪啪啪”，周九良在孟鹤堂的屁股上打出几道浅红的巴掌印，“小妖精又想要了？”

“想要。”孟鹤堂吐出周九良大家伙抬头，又被周九良打了屁股，“叔叔让你吐出来了吗？继续舔。”

孟鹤堂又重新含住紫红色的阴茎吮吸，一只小手圈住她吃不进去的下半截同时套弄着。

刚才那根烟不知道掉到哪里去了，周九良又拿出一根，把烟嘴的那头插进孟鹤堂的花唇中的淫穴里，捏着烟卷进进出出。

细细的烟嘴对于吃惯了大家伙的花穴实在算不了什么，若有似无的一点点刺激更加撩人欲望，水淋淋的花穴又开始流汁，这次不再是淅淅沥沥的，是簌簌往外流，自己的痒加上烟嘴的刺激，孟鹤堂凹陷的腰窝都变成了诱人的粉红色。

车里平稳地开着，周九抬手看看腕表，差不多快到家了，他拍拍孟鹤堂的屁股，让她起来收拾衣服，然后把还没有满足的小姑娘抱在怀里，细细密密地亲吻着她撅着小嘴巴，“马上就到家了，回家吃晚饭再满足你。”

说着他把一个迷你跳蛋塞进孟鹤堂的花穴里，随后给孟鹤堂和自己整理好衣服，跟在她身后进了家门。

管家在门口迎接，晚饭已经准备好了，孟鹤堂夹着腿跑回自己的房间，软着腿换居家服。跳蛋开的是最小的一档，有些磨人的轻微震动。换好衣服去餐厅吃饭，饭桌上孟鹤堂撅着嘴指挥周九良给她夹菜剥虾，吃着吃着  
便又坐在周九良的腿上去了，让他喂自己吃饭。

都在他们上桌的时候管家就带着其他佣人退下去了，他是家里的老人，看着孟鹤堂长大，对于大小姐和叔叔在一起关系非但没有阻止，反而相当的乐见其成。

对于组织上任头领的女儿，在父母遇害之后跟着成功上位的二把手周九良长大，能不外嫁是最好不过的了。

孟鹤堂的父亲和周九良创建这个组织，却在孟鹤堂十岁的时候被仇家害死，留下一个岌岌可危的烂摊子和一个还小的女儿给年轻的周九良。等到周九良焦头烂额地搞定了内部和外部，稳定了组织的地位，回头再看，就是十五岁情窦初开的孟鹤堂，他也不过才二十四五，被鬼灵精的小姑娘骗着喝了几瓶酒，便半推半就地和她滚上床去了。

这酒要说没有管家帮忙的手笔，周九良是不信的。

顺水推舟，你情我愿。

十五岁的小姑娘已经发育的很好了，一直忙事业又怕被仇人暗害的周九良素了这么多年身边一直没有女人，孟鹤堂年轻漂亮又心思灵巧通透自己撞上来，他说不心动是肯定是假的。

谁管这里面到底有几分真心几分算计呢，反正这两个人凑上堆，是绝对不会分开的。

谢天谢地，让这个两个互相祸害一辈子吧。

腻腻歪歪地，孟鹤堂忍着体不老实的跳蛋——周九良调到了中档——被周九良压着不得不吃完饭，便抓着人进了卧室，滚到床上，张开双腿对着周九良脸，气急败坏道，“给我拿出来！我不要这破玩意儿！”

周九良好整以暇地侧躺在床上，左手成拳撑着头，右手拿着手机点点，直接调到最高档，“那你想要什么？”

“唔——”孟鹤堂条件反射地挺腰哼了一声，眼中霎时水光闪现，咬着下唇爬起来跪到周九良脸上，“我要活的，热的，会动的……”

周九良躺平身子，把手机扔到一边，双手掐着她的大腿根儿，轻笑一声，用牙齿咬着跳蛋下面的绳子，一点一点地把小玩具拉出来，拉到一半的时候又停下，让它贴着花唇和花核震动，弄得孟鹤堂惊喘连连，腰酸腿软地倒在他身上，泪珠子涌出来噼里啪啦地打在他颈窝，娇吟不止。

“拿，拿出来……”她抱着周九良的脖子磨蹭，声音甜腻腻地说着软话求周九良，“好叔叔，好老公，拿出来吧，我想要你……”

周九良最喜欢听她在床上叫叔叔，终于大发慈悲地握着孟鹤堂的手，一起继续把小玩具拉出来。出来的下一秒，那小玩意儿就被孟鹤堂嫌弃地扔到床下，磕在地毯上发出“咚”的一声闷响，然后握住周九良的大家伙，真枪实弹地塞进自己的里面。

从放学到现在，磨蹭了将近三个小时才吃到真东西，孟鹤堂兴奋地撑着周九良的胸口上下起伏，胸前被冷落已久的玉兔从半褪的领口跳脱出来，她俯下身将红珠送到周九良唇上，被他咬住，牙齿在上面轻咬。

周九良故意在孟鹤堂的乳肉上滑动舌头，将整只玉兔都涂湿，沾满自己的口水，如同逡巡自己的领地。下身被夹在湿热滑腻的媚肉中，每次柱身擦过硬起的花核都能激更大的水声缠绵，与孟鹤堂尖着嗓子的哭喘。

情欲在两人体内翻涌，孟鹤堂渐渐没有了力气，腰肢酸软的要命，耍赖地躺倒在床上不再动，只有下面的花心还饥渴得夹着周九良的大家伙不舍得松开。周九良翻身起来，动作间阴茎从里面滑出来，孟鹤堂不满地哼道，“别走。没有东西堵着的穴口涌出一股一股的蜜水，殷红的花朵颤颤抖动，穴口痉挛蠕动，犹如活物，周九良在她腿间跪好，掰开她的双腿，打到最开，又重新操了进去。

他也被孟鹤堂一次次地磨出了火气，现在便根据他的节奏，大开大合地操弄起来，把孟鹤堂顶得只能睁着眼睛，头晕脑胀地瘫在周九良身下，爽的全身酥麻，上下两张小嘴都张着，一起欢快的流水，弄得一张小脸湿漉漉，泪水和口水流了满脸，又被她抓着枕头蹭到床单上

周九良掐着她的脸回来亲她，含着她的舌头慢慢舔，撩拨完了又去舔她的耳蜗，嘬她的耳垂，在她细细的小脖子上留下粉紫色的印子。

结束后孟鹤堂筋疲力尽地躺在周九良怀里，跟他撒娇说明天要和同学去隔壁市玩一天。

“有什么好玩的，都去过八百遍了。”周九良抓着她的手不满道，“不许去。”

“哎呀你就让我去嘛，”孟鹤堂翻过身来和他面对面，双手抱着他的脖子吻他，“她让我陪她一起去逛逛，晚上就回来了。”

周九良不乐意，“不行。”

“哎呀，求你了，”孟鹤堂在他怀里扭来扭去，“你明天不是要开会吗，把我关在家里也没时间陪我，让我去嘛~~~”

周九良不说话。

孟鹤堂眨眨眼，凑近他，“你让我去，晚上回来我陪你玩那个好不好？”

“哪个？”

“白丝啊，”孟鹤堂咬着下唇笑，“我新买了一套水手服……”

周九良眼中火光一闪，一巴掌拍在她还红着的小屁股上，“同意了。”

“耶！”孟鹤堂高兴地笑起来，捧着他的脸使劲儿亲了一口，“老公你最好了！”

说是和同学去隔壁市玩，其实孟鹤堂是去陪同学打胎的。

是她同宿舍的小姐妹，她在校外有个男朋友，是隔壁公立一中的，没想到是个渣男，把她搞意外怀孕之后竟然只打了钱过来让她去做手术，然后就消失了。气得孟鹤堂天天在寝室里骂街，不光自己骂，还拉着曹鹤阳和孙九芳一起骂。结果把曹鹤阳的脾气勾起来了，她那张嘴，骂得比孟鹤堂还碎。

这寝室一共就四个人，孟鹤堂给自己找好了周九良，曹鹤阳有青梅竹马的未婚夫烧饼，孙九芳也有甜甜蜜蜜的男朋友郭霄汉，只剩下糊涂小妹妹赵晨晨，眼瞎找了个渣男，没想到渣男还不带套。

孟鹤堂叉着腰，骂完了渣男骂姐妹，“他不带套你还跟他上床，你是不是傻？！”

赵晨晨抹着眼泪抽抽搭搭地道，“我，我，那个时候，已经拒绝不了了呜呜呜……”

“放屁！你不会踹他下去吗？啊？！”孟鹤堂抓起桌上的笔记本给自己扇风，“再说了，他不带套你不会吃药吗！！！”

骂完了之后还得吩咐小弟去把渣男找出来，堵在学校后面套上麻袋打一顿，结果被路过的一中小太妹头头李鹤东撞个正着，听说之后李鹤东也来了兴致，招呼人一块儿把渣男又揍了一顿。

骂也骂了，打也打了，剩下赵晨晨肚子里那个也得拿掉。赵晨晨要脸，不想让别人发现自己又这丑事，不肯在本市的医院做手术，正好孙九芳家是隔壁市的，便商量好了陪她去隔壁市做手术。

找了专门的妇产医院，网上挂号之后当天手术，手术很顺利，只是另外三个没经验的小姑娘没想到竟然还要留院观察主住一晚。

孟鹤堂心里全是乱码，夭寿哦，人流广告害死人，说好的今天做手术，马上就上班呢！明明就要住院一晚，马上就上尼玛的班哦！

三人陪着赵晨晨坐在病房里，孟鹤堂盯着手机还没想出来用什么借口跟周九良说晚上不回家的事呢，病房的门就被推开了，周九良板着脸一手插兜站在门口，对孟鹤堂道，“是你自己出来，还是我进去拎你？”

掌权多年，积威深重的周九良板起脸来吓得几个小姑娘都白了脸，曹鹤阳隐秘地拍了拍抱着自己哆嗦的孙九芳，然后推了一把孟鹤堂，小声道，“快去。”

赵晨晨也道，“糖糖你回家吧，有小四和芳芳陪我就行了。”

孟鹤堂看看她们三个，又看看周九良，安慰她们几句，只能撅着嘴跟周九良走了。

“这就是你说的‘逛逛’？”周九良道。

孟鹤堂拉着他的袖子解释，“我不是怕你不让我来嘛……”

结果周九良话锋一转，“人流手术吓人吗？”

孟鹤堂心有余悸地点点头，想起陪着赵晨晨在手术室外面听到，白着脸道，“可吓人了。”

“害怕了？”周九良摸摸她的小脸。

孟鹤堂点头。

周九良点着她的鼻子，“那你以后乖乖的，不然我今天晚上就让你怀孕，咱也不用做手术，直接生下来就很好。”

孟鹤堂呆住，过了几秒惊得蹦起来，头摇得像个拨浪鼓，“我不生我不生，我还是个宝宝。”

周九良笑，“既然还是给宝宝，那以后就乖乖的，不许再骗我。”

“嗯嗯嗯。”孟鹤堂立刻保证，抱着他的胳膊撒娇，“不骗你不骗你。”

周九良满意，他才不想要小崽子，养一个孟鹤堂就够了。

**Author's Note:**

> ❌不带套的狗男人坚决不能睡！！！！！  
> ⚠️万一出现意外（破了）赶紧吃事后药！！！！！  
> ⚠️千万保护好自己的身体！！！！
> 
> https://afdian.net/@mulong  
> ↑爱发电，可以获取我的全部文档下载版


End file.
